parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lava Zone Race
Narration * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! We will fight bad guys while we're racing to the grand prix to the grid! Together we are the... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive To Survive!!! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number One Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is scary like a werewolf! Maddie Klause sings like a mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of Beast Morphers! Together we are... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Lava Zone Race * The Gang We're Relaxing in the Garage watching tv * Tyler Klause: Oh Man Guys This is So Hilarious * Maddie Klause: Yeah It Sure Is * Fang Klause: What's Drooper Doing in There? * Drooper is on the TV Being in the Lava Zone by the Basketball Monster * Drooper: OH NO I'M TRAPPED IN THE CAGE IN THE VOLCANO GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! * Basketball Monstar: No! * Baseball Monster: You will die! * Adagio: We Gotta Save Him Come on Guys. * Adagio: ROCKERMAN TRANSFORM!!! * Tyler Grabs the Kabuto Zecter and Puts on the Rider Belt * Tyler: HENSHIN!!! * Fang Gets the Ixa Belt and Uses the Ixa Knuckle while Maddie uses the Femme Advent Deck * Both: HENSHIN!!! * Adagio transforms into Rockerman * Tyler, Fang, and Maddie Transform Into Kamen Riders Kabuto, Ixa, and Femme and get in there velichles. * Adagio: Omega Racers.... * All: LET'S RACE! * They Accelerate in there Velichles out of the Garage and into the Lava Zone * Drooper: I WANNA GO HOME TO SEE MY FRIENDS!!!! * Basketball Monstar and Baseball Monstar: OH SHUT UP!!!! * Basketball Monstar and Baseball Monstar laughs evilly * Rockerman: HEY YOU TWO!!! * The Omega Racers in there velichles showed up in there Suits * Kamen Rider Kabuto: You Two Put Him Down This Instant or Im Calling the Police! * Drooper: The Omega Racers!, Im Saved! * Basketball Monstar: Dregs!!! * Baseball Monstar: Attack!!! * Dregs: Yes Sir!!! * The Omega Racers fight the Dregs * Dregs falls into the lava * Kamen Rider Ixa: That Oughtta Take Care of them * Kamen Rider Femme: Now We Gotta Save Drooper. * Drooper: Oh Finally some help! * Kamen Rider Ixa and Femme rescues Drooper * Drooper: Thank You Omega Racers. * Kamen Rider Kabuto: No Prob Just Doing Our Job. * Rockerman Opens the Portal to take Drooper Home * Kamen Rider Kabuto: This Portal 'll Take you Home * Drooper: Thanks. * Drooper Walks through the Portal * Meanwhile in the Banana Splits world * Fleegle, Bingo and Snorky: Drooper we're so worried... Where have you been?!?! * At the Lava Zone * Rockerman: LET'S GET EM! * Rockerman Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Ixa, and Kamen Rider Femme Fight the Baseball and Basketball Monsters. * Basketball Monstar: HIGH SCORE!!! * Basketball Monster Dies * Baseball Monster: BASKETBALL NO!!! (Baseball monster cries) * Basetball Monster: YOU WILL PAY! * Kamen Rider Kabuto: There's Only One Way to Settle This We Challenge You to a Race through the Lava zone and to the finish line * Baseball Monster: You're On LET'S RACE! * The Omega Racers Get in there Velichles and Baseball Monster gets in his Baseball Car. * Lava Zone Bridge Becomes Starting Line. * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Welcome evreybody to day we will watch the amazing race in the lava zone between the omega racers and the baseball monster so let's get this show on the road * Cruise (with red light): On You're Mark. * Smash (with yellow light): Get Set. * Jax (with green light): GO! * The Omega Racers accelerate in there velichles on the track * But the Baseball Monster in his Baseball Velichle keeps up with the omega racers in there velichles. * Tridion Computer: Tyler. * Kamen Rider Kabuto: What is It Tridoron? * Tridion Computer: I can destroy Baseball Monster's Bat Friend. * Kamen Rider Kabuto: No not yet wait until we reach the finish line * Tridoron Computer: Acknowledged, * Kamen Rider Kabuto Drives in Tridoron at the track along With Adagio, Fang, and Maddie in Auto Vajin, Ixalion, and Ride Shooter with the baseball monster in his baseball velichle behind them. * Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi: Looks Like the Omega Racers are in the Lead but there not beaing beat by the Baseball Monster * Baseball Monster: Ok Time to Jump! * Tridion Computer: HEY BASEBALL MONSTAR!!! * Baseball Monster: What? * Tridion Computer: Eat My Dust! * Kamen Rider Kabuto in Tridoron Passes through the baseball monster in his velichle along with Femme in Ride Shooter Ixa in Ixalion and Rockerman in Auto Vajin. * All: OMEGA LASER FIRE! * The Omega Racers in there velichles fire the lasers at the baseball monster in his velichle * Baseball Monstar falls into lava and dies * The Omega Racers in there velichles speed through the track to the finish line * Zoey uses the checker flag to win the omega racers there race * The Omega Racers Won by Crossing the Finish Line * Zoey Reeves: And the winners are the Omega Racers! * The Omega Racers Won the Lava Zone Race Trophy * Enderman: Cool! * Meanwhile Back at the Garage Tyler was watching his favorite film Amon, The Apacolypse of Devilman on the Garage TV with his Crush Keiko Kubota * Adagio: Aunt Vix I'm the good racer. * Vix: Im So Proud of You Sonny. * Keiko and Tyler Watch the Devilman Demon Blood Fight Scene * Keiko Kubota: Oh My Gosh This is So Gross * Tyler Covers Keiko's Eyes from the blood fight scene from the movie * Tyler Klause: No Need to Be Scared Keiko Im Here Babe. * Keiko Kubota: I Know you are... * Keiko's hand touches tyler's chin * Keiko Kubota: My little superhero. * Tyler and Keiko Kiss * Maddie Klause: Look's Like Tyler's helping keiko not to be afraid of the amon devilman movie * Fang Klause: He Sure is. * Adagio: I like to move it. * Maddie shuts adagio's mouth * Maddie Klause: Don't Even Think About it! * Adagio: KING JULIEN MADE ME DO IT!!! * Steel: Come on let's leave these two lovebirds alone so they can watch there movie * Steel, Adagio, Fang, and Maddie Walk to there rooms as the episode ends Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Seiji Takiawa as Rockerman * Liam O' Brien as the Voice of Rockerman * Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel * Jessica Biel as Vix * Paul Winchell as Fleegle * Frank Welker as Bingo * Carlos Alzaraqui as Drooper * Charlie Adler as Snorky * Ezra Weisz as Basketball Monstar * Campbell Cooley as Baseball Monstar * Tom Kenny as Tridion Computer * Keiko Kubota as Herself * Jason Marsden and Steve Blum as Dregs * Kelson Henderson as the Voice of Cruise * Charlie McDermott as the Voice of Smash * Emmitt Silkton as the Voice of Jax * Randall Park as Professor Ichiroubei Hiiragi * Jacqueline Scislowski as Zoey Reeves * Samuel Vincent Kouth as the Voice of Enderman Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg KABUTO-RIDER.png Ryan Potter.png KR-IXA_BurstMode.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg KR-Femme&Siren.png Scottmccall1.jpg Rockerman.png Buddy-beetjstag.png Vix.jpg IMG_2390.JPG IMG 2389.JPG IMG_2391.JPG IMG_2392.JPG Kubota keiko 505916.jpg Basketball Monstar.png Baseball Monstar.png Buddy-cheedanick.png Buddy-gorisakibanana.png Buddy-usadalettuce.png MV5BN2JjMzMyMTgtZmUzNy00OTExLTljYjYtZGIwMmQzYTdiZTUzXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMjQwMDg0Ng@@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,698,1000 AL .jpg Zoey.png Dregs.jpg Next Episode * Race of a Lifetime * Time (Omega Racers) Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Omega Racers